The Mystery of Northfleet
In 1972; Luke the Spook took to the KoopaTown seaside neighborhood of Northfleet; in a a plot to get his older brother in trouble. He planned to pose as Flywheel and buy an open piece of ground in Northfleet and build something there. Plot On January 5 1972; Luke the Spook, disguised as Flywheel; set off for KoopaTown's seaside neighborhood of Northfleet. He felt that his Flywheel disguise would fool everybody including Koopatown's mayor; and of course; the police! He bought an open piece of ground in Northfleet's paper mill area and lied that he was going to build a new paper mill there. He had everyone fooled.The next morning; the real Flywheel was on his way with a group of aquarium enthusiast Smoes to the KoopaTown Aquarium. As they were passing the Stella Power Stations; a large plume of smoke from behind the Stella South station caught everyones' eyes. Wanting to know what was going on; Flywheel ordered his driver to stop the bus. The entire group shot out of the bus and started dashing for the south station. Halfway there; one of the group members noticed a large helicopter hovering over the south station. The group sneaks to the rear of the south plant; and hides behind a thick bush. Peering over the bush; they see that the chimneys that fell are attached to the helicopter; and the helicopter is busy lifting them from the plant grounds. Flywheel then notices a Smoe hovering above the now chimney-less power station that looks just like him. It turns out it is actually Luke the Spook still wearing the Flywheel disguise! Flywheel collapses after realizing that Luke was posing as him. Flywheel's group revives the shocked Kilroy and tells him that he must do something before that crazy spook buggers up the whole works. Flywheel's group follows Luke and his followers to Northfleet; where they catch sight of what appears to be the uncompleted shell of a power station. A massive one. The helicopter arrives with the chimneys from Stella South; and lowers them into position; standing upright next to each other. Flywheel and his group stake out inside a nearby store; and watch as the plant comes together. The plant is finished 3 days later. On the morning of the fourth day; Flywheel and his group emerge from the store to take a closer look at what Luke the Spook had erected; but are suddenly surrounded by the Northfleet Police. The groups abandons Flywheel and he is arrested. The reason for this; illegally setting up a power station without a permit. Luke watches from a window on the plant and snickers for the fact that his plan is working! The plant is seized and sold to a Smoe; who happens to work for Luke the Spook! The Smoe lied to the sales agent that he would convert the plant into a paper mill; in order get hold of it! Luke knew now with his fish-brain brother now behind bars; he can begin his illegal power generation scheme! Later that night; Kilroy is watching the news; and learns of Flywheel's arrest. He turns of the T.V. and grabs the rest of the brothers; and set of for KoopaTown in the middle of the night. They rush to the island where the Mayor of KoopaTown resides; and finds him wide awake; working on something. Kilroy walks up to Morton and tells him about Flywheel's arrest. Just then; Flywheel's group arrives; and show's Morton and the others photographs of Luke the Spook posing as Flywheel; and photos of the plant in Northfleet. Morton gets everyone into his truck (Which was what he was working on) and they set off for Northfleet. Upon arriving in Northfleet; Morton goes solo and hides away inside Luke the Spook's own backyard (The power station); and waits for him to show up. Flywheel's group breaks him out of prison while Kilroy and the others cover them with suppressing fire. Luke arrives at the plat that morning feeling victorious; but gets a shock when sees Morton poking his head out of one the top floor windows. Not wanting to lose this one; Luke enters through the main entrance; but as he reaches the place where Morton was; Morton lunges at him wielding a massive shotgun. The giant metal monster chases Luke through the plant; firing shots to warn him to surrender. The chase ends in the turbine hall; where Morton ties Luke up and waits for the police to arrive. Luke is arrested; and Flywheel is exonerated. The power station still stands and runs; but it's existence is censored to the public. Category:Luke the Spook's Life of Crime Category:Flywheel Stories Category:Luke the Spook